


You and Me

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [99]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents!Crisscolfer, Past Mpreg, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Darren unexpectedly returns home to his family.One-shot based on the song You and Me by Lifehouse.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 4





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Chris•

It doesn't feel the same without him here. He's tried his hardest to make sure he was home for Christmas but things didn't work out. It's just me and our daughter, Vega. She's three and has only spent one Christmas with her father and that was when she was only three months old.

She sleeps with me every night because she never wants me to be lonely. She's such a sweetheart and is very much so my best friend. We do everything together. I take her shopping, we do little projects around the house, and she's just a blast to be around.

Now it was Christmas morning and I was waiting for her to wake up so she could open her gifts. It sucks that Darren’s not here but I know he's tried to be here. I watched her sleep peacefully beside me. Her little black curls hang delicately above her eyelids. I moved the pieces out of her face and cupped it lightly.

Her eyes opened and a smile spread across her face.

"Morning princess." Her blue eyes were brighter than ever this morning. "Do you know what today is?" 

It took her a little bit to think until she finally realized and gasped. "It's Cwistmas!" She cheered. "No Daddy?!" 

My heart broke. "No, Daddy's not here, baby." Her smile instantly faded. "Hey let's turn that frown upside down. A certain someone stopped by the house last night and left you presents." Her eyes went wide and she launched herself out of bed.

"Whoa wait for me!" We ran down the stairs together, she held my hand until we reached the bottom.

"Mommy! Look at all the pwesents!" She was so excited.

"I see baby. Let's go open them." We sat on the floor and I got the camera ready so I could record it for Darren.

**\---**

After two hours of opening presents, Vega had opened all of them. She still has more to get from her grandparents, aunts, and uncles later on when we go over their house. But she's very happy with what she got.

We were both sitting on the couch, still in our pjs, watching The Polar Express.

"Mommy, I miss Daddy." 

I sighed. "I know you do baby. I miss him too. But you know he's away at work." She groaned. "I know, baby. How about I make us some hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream and marshmallows!"

"Okay!"

"Yeah? Okay, I'll be right back. Sit tight baby." I got up and went into the kitchen getting ready to boil the milk in the tea kettle. I don't like watery hot chocolate so it's a lot better with milk.

Once the milk finished boiling, I poured it into two mugs. As I was doing that a knock was heard at the door. I heard Vega's feet pad against the hardwood running to get it.

"Who is it!" Her tiny voice asked loud enough. 

I didn't quite hear who it was but she opened the door. "Daddy!" I furrowed my brows very confused.

"Vega, you know Daddy is halfway across the c-Darren?" Tears struck my eyes seeing my husband standing before me.

"Hi Chris." I was in complete shock. 

"You're not supposed to be home until next month."

"I know. Can I come inside? It's really cold out." I kinda forgot it was snowing outside because an angel was blocking my view.

"Oh yeah of course. I'm just so surprised you're here. I missed you so much." I wrapped my arms around him squeezing him tightly.

"I missed you too baby." He picked me up and I was able to wrap my legs around his waist. "But how did you-I told them I was going home. I wanted to be with my husband and daughter."

"And what did they say?"

"They told me no.....so I quit."

"Darren! But what about your job?"

"What about it? I can work here so that way I'll be closer to you and Vega. Speaking of which, c'mere baby girl!" He put me down and Vega jumped in his arms.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!"

"I know sweetheart. Daddy missed you too. But I'm here now and I'm not leaving for a while." He hugged her kissing the top of her head.

"God I missed you guys so much. We can finally be a family again." He hugged me with Vega still in his arms.

We walked into the living and Vega showed him all of her new toys that "Santa" brought her.

"Vega, which of these is your favorite present?" He asked. She thought about it putting her thinking face on and when she got her answer so jumped up pointing at Darren.

"You awe!" She shouted. 

"Me?! And why is that?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap.

"Because I wove yous and wished hard enough for yous to be hewe." She said. 

"Aww baby. I love you too and I wouldn't change one thing about it." He kissed her cheek and held her close.

"I love you guys so much. You have no idea." I cuddled into his side as we sat in front of the fire with our baby in our laps. 


End file.
